


Courting Rituals of the Senpai

by icarus_falls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mating Rituals, Notice me Kouhai!, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, based on a prompt, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/pseuds/icarus_falls
Summary: Join us on this episode of Mammal Mating to follow the courting attempts of a human male!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really silly and stupid, but I saw a prompt and ran with it.

Welcome to Mammal Mating, a show dedicated to studying the courting habits of various species. In today’s episode, we will follow the courting ritual of the _Homo Sapiens_.

We start here at Fukurodani High School located in Japan. 

Tensions are high as the male eyes the crowds of students dispersed throughout the courtyard. Pressure has been mounting as the annual courting dance draws near. The oldest of the packs, the “Senpais”, scrounge to find acceptable mates to accompany them. 

With only a few weeks left, this particular male has dug himself into a hole. His companions have partnered up without him, and he is left to his own devices. He dances through the crowds, searching for a mate to woo. 

Oh, what’s this? The male has found someone who catches his eye! 

Watch closely as he begins the courting process. It’s a careful, delicate dance. He risks social humiliation if he fails at any point during this process, and if he does so, he even runs the risk of losing any potential mates in future attempts.

The Senpai is confident though! He swings his hips, bounces on his toes, and attempts to catch the younger male as he draws near. He uses loud noises and exaggerated movements to finally capture his intended mate’s attention. 

Will his courting be accepted? The younger male hasn’t made an attempt to flee yet, so this Senpai may be in luck. 

While he may have caught his attention, his mate’s herd will shelter their own and protect him from the perceived threat. If the older male wants any chance of success, he must separate the Kouhai from his herd. 

In a risky move, the Senpai slaps the Kouhai on the shoulder, baring his teeth to him in a wide smile. The action is well received, and the younger male steps away from his herd!

Now is the true testament; the older male will attempt to woo the younger male into accepting his invitation. He has a tough challenge ahead of him; this male is keeping a stoic face. His body language gives no indication as to whether or not he will accept the offer. 

Loudly, the older male blurts out a crude invitation to the dance. 

Look at those blushes! The older male is completely red, realizing his brashness. But the offer has been thrown out there, and the herds of Kouhais are watching. There is no chance for backpedaling. 

The younger male’s eyes widen, his blush strong. He licks his lips, an indication that he approves of this offer. He smiles tentatively, looking away from the older male before nodding. 

Success! The Senpai hoots in victory, raising his fists into the air, flexing & displaying his muscles for his mate to see. It’s a promise to the younger male that he will not be disappointed when the night of the courting dance comes. 

After another smile, the Kouhai returns to his herd, receiving smiles and happy chirps from his peers. They accept his choice of mates, deepening the male’s smile.

The dance is in a few weeks, and the pressure is now on the older male to prepare. If he wants any chance of mating, he must woo the younger male with more dances and lavish gifts, proving that he is worthy of mating with. 

Join us next time to follow the this young pair as they struggle to navigate through the intricacies of _Homo sapiens_ mating rituals.


End file.
